The described invention relates in general to tables, platforms, benches, chairs, stands, and other substantially flat or planar surfaces of various shapes that include foldable, collapsible, or otherwise adjustable legs or support structures, and more specifically to an adjustable support bracket for use with such devices.
Substantially flat or planar platforms are common utilitarian components found in many items including tables; benches; chairs; cooking surfaces; work surfaces; elevated storage containers; hunting, fishing, and camping products; and many others. Most of these platforms are most useful when they are in a level position (i.e., positioned horizontally). However, placing and holding a substantially flat or planar platform in a level position can be challenging, particularly when the surface or substrate upon which the platform is placed is uneven. In restaurants, coffee shops, and other establishments, encountering tables or chairs that wobble or tilt, or that are otherwise unstable is a common and annoying occurrence for many people. An unstable table or chair is also more likely to collapse or fall over, thereby creating a risk of injury to the person using the item. Furthermore, an unstable work platform may present a significant safety hazard, particularly if the platform is being used for activity that involves sawing or other reciprocating motion that would encourage the work platform to tip over or collapse. Legs or other support structures attached to such platforms may be collapsible, foldable, or adjustable with regard to height and/or angle relative to the platform itself; however, these support structures are not typically adjustable with regard to maintaining the platform in a level position when the platform is sitting on an uneven substrate.
Self-adjusting support assemblies for use on uneven substrates or surfaces are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,140,401 and 9,453,608, which are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirely, for all purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,140,401 and 9,453,608 both teach a self-adjusting support assembly for use on uneven surfaces that includes: (a) a support element (e.g., a platform, work surface, tabletop, or seat); (b) at least one pivoting leg assembly positioned beneath the support element; and (c) at least one self-adjusting attachment assembly connecting the support element to the at least one pivoting leg assembly. Each self-adjusting attachment assembly includes: (i) a bracket that is adapted to attach to the support element; and (ii) a proximal head portion that is adapted to rotationally cooperate with the bracket and to receive the pivoting leg assembly. The bracket includes: (i) a receiving channel formed therein that is positioned along a predetermined angled axis of insertion; and (ii) locking ridge positioned within the receiving channel. The proximal head portion includes: (i) a flange formed at one end thereof that rotationally engages the locking ridge; (ii) a stem positioned beneath the flange that rotationally engages the receiving channel; and (iii) a receiving portion positioned beneath the stem that is adapted to receive the pivoting leg assembly.
The self-adjusting attachment assemblies taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,140,401 and 9,453,608 can be attached to and effectively used with almost any type of platform, and many types of pre-existing devices (tables, benches, chairs, etc.) can be modified by retrofitting to include the self-adjusting attachment assemblies and the pivoting leg assemblies with which the self-adjusting attachment assemblies are designed to work. However, the size, geometry, and weight of the platform to which the attachment assemblies and pivoting legs are attachment may require variable spacing between attachment assemblies for the sake of overall device balance and stability. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable support bracket for use with the self-leveling devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,140,401 and 9,453,608.